


Ghost Shrink

by PaperFox19



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Brain Break, Bukkake, Grower, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mind Control, Possession, Scent Kink, Scenting, Size Stealing, Yaoi, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Dash keeps making fun of Danny in the showers, showing off his big jock dick. He pushes Danny to far and faces punishment from the Phantom. After some possession Danny finds a way to shrink Dash down and put his size to better use. Brain Break Size Stealing
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Mob/Dash Baxter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Ghost Shrink

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ghost Shrink

Dash keeps making fun of Danny in the showers, showing off his big jock dick. He pushes Danny to far and faces punishment from the Phantom. After some possession, Danny finds a way to shrink Dash down and put his size to better use. Brain Break Size Stealing

-x-

Danny was pissed, Dash Baxter was always putting him down. It wasn’t enough that he had the popularity, the muscles, and a shower cock that was the envy of every guy in the locker room. Dash loved to flaunt it, he was always walking around naked in the showers. He flexed, he struts, he let it all hang out. He was a shower and sporting a solid 10-inch dick. The biggest guy in school, so not only was he the best player, strongest, fastest, most popular but biggest cock in the room...all this went to his ego.

He already picked on Danny for being smaller and weaker than him, he took it to the next level trying to humiliate him in the locker room. He snatched his towel exposing Danny’s small dick. Danny was a grower, 2 inches soft, but 5 inches hard. Not that it mattered to Dash.

“Hey, FenTiny!” Dash laughed.

“Dash!” Danny gasped and shielded his crotch. “Give me back my towel.”

“Why you don’t need it?” he laughed some more. “You are so small you’d need a magnifying glass to see anything.”

Danny blushed. “Knock it off Dash, I’m serious.”

“You want the towel FenTiny?” he held it out of reach. “Beg for it!”

“You’ve got to be joking?” Danny kept his hands shielding his crotch, but if he could he’d have crossed them.

“Nope, I’m the king of this locker room. Grovel before the king,” he said with a smirk. He was serious, and if Danny could he’d go ghost and show Dash just how strong he was.

“You know what Dash? Keep the towel.” he turned to go and get dressed. Dash wound the towel up and let it fly. Crack! “Yeow!” Danny yelped as Dash caught his ass with the towel.

He couldn’t help it he rubbed his sore ass. “There is that puny dick, FenTiny!” he pointed and laughed. Some of the other jocks joined in making Danny’s face burn with embarrassment.

Danny ran off, while Dash high fived the other guys. The ghost hybrid was pissed, bad enough he spent most of the day being Dash’s bully target, but it got ramped up in the locker room. Nothing was ever done about it, Dash really thought he was king of the locker room, and none of his jock buddies were gonna disagree. Tucker at least got some respect in the locker room sporting an 8-inch dick, but Tucker didn’t look down on other guys for being smaller. It sucked, even hard he was still one of the smallest guys in the locker room.

Dash was letting his ego show and compared to that his penis was fucking small. He was sick of it, it was time Dash got taken down a peg or two. Danny believed he had a way of doing it but he had to be sure. He let Dash flaunt and show off for too long.

Later that night…

Dash was snoring, asleep in his bed, wearing nothing but a sleeveless shirt and some boxers. He had kicked off his sheets, so he was fully exposed when Danny showed up. He was in full ghost form, snow-white hair and glowing green eyes.

He walked right through Dash’s wall. It was tempting to just zap Dash for being such an ass. A part of him wanted to put the big jock over his knee and spank his ass till he couldn’t sit for a week. No, no, Dash had gone too far with Danny, he deserved a proper punishment, he just hoped his powers were up to the task.

His eyes glowed and he entered Dash’s body, overshadowing him. Dash’s eyes opened, but he was not in control Danny was. He got out of bed and pulled off Dash’s shirt and dropped his boxers. He knew Dash had a full-length mirror in his room, from visiting, plus Dash seemed the type.

Danny could almost see all the times the guy stood in front of his mirror naked, just getting off on himself. Flexing, working out, working his body into the jock stud that he was. Yeah, Dash was hot, Danny could see that. He was probably the wet dream of many a gay lad, himself included. If not for his dickish attitude, ego, and bully tendencies he’d be perfect. Dash wasn’t stupid he just had fucked up priorities.

He shook his head, he couldn’t feel sorry for Dash, he had his chances. Now...it was time for ghostly punishment. He started playing with Dash’s nipples, it started as a weird tingly feeling. His nipples hardened and became perfect little peeks.

Danny had Dash playing with his nips until it started to build pleasure and his cock began to stir. He pinched them, tugged them, even flicked them, he built up the pleasure until Dash was hard and dripping. “Bet you never thought your nipples could feel this good huh Dash?”

He reached down and began playing with Dash’s hard dick. He was impressed with the weight of it, it conflicted with his own insecurities and feelings. He thought about what he could do if he had a dick this big. Danny worked the length, spreading pre-cum along the shaft while playing with his nips. He switched between them, cementing the link between nipple stimulus and pleasure.

Danny was jerking off as he did at home, but through his eyes, he was watching Dash jerk off. It was hot, he could feel the jock’s heart race, and his body heats up. His cock was twitching like crazy, and to Danny’s shock Dash was cumming all over his mirror.

The ghost boy couldn’t help but smirk. “Pretty fast there Dash!” he laughed, he lasted way longer when he jerked off. He had to do it while invisible out of risk of getting caught. “Big dick but such a quick shot, wonder how the guys in the locker room would react if they knew that huh?”

He teased Dash’s tip, bringing the other hand down to work the shaft. He kept the boy’s cock hard, a strange surge of energy passing through his dick. Suddenly Dash came again, splattering his hand, Danny pulled his hand away, and noticed something odd. ‘Is his cock smaller?’

Sure enough, he checked and Dash’s penis was a full inch smaller. “No way!” he couldn’t help but grin. That surge of energy was Danny’s ghost powers working through Dash’s cells, manipulating the boy’s penis and reducing it down by an inch. “Well Dash, I think I know just the perfect punishment for you.”

He brought his cum slicked hand back to his virgin ass, Dash’s cheeks were spread and a semen coated digit caressed his untapped entrance. He was tight, so tight, but Danny worked his digit inside, darting it back and forth. It stung a bit but Danny’s free hand had Dash working his dick, changing any discomfort into pleasure.

Soon it started to feel good inside his ass, he worked the finger in pace with his hand, giving it a curl to massage his sweet spot. The pleasure was intense even for Danny, and Dash was brought to his knees. Danny was making the jock’s toes curl. He felt the familiar surge from his hand, and with just a few more strokes and prostate rubs, Dash came and Danny could see the blonde’s penis shrink.

He thought about taking more, but he decided to play this smart. Danny ended this little game by making Dash lick his semen off his mirror. He put Dash to bed, and he was none the wiser come the next morning. Danny left the boy with some overshadowed thoughts to test his little experiment.

Wasn’t the first time, he went to bed with clothes on and kicked off his boxers in the middle of the night, or yanked off his shirt. It saved time, he always did his morning routine naked.

Dash felt great, he had a great dream, though he couldn’t remember all the details. He started doing his morning routine, naked squats, naked push-ups, and yes naked jumping jacks, before lifting weights in front of his mirror. “Yeah baby!” he kissed his muscles, before going to shower.

School was normal, he messed with Danny and Tucker, a few other nerds, it was Dodgeball Day in gym so he was feeling in the zone. Then he was showering and Kwan was starring at his dick. “Hey dude, I think your dick shrank?”

“What?!” he glared at him.

“It’s just, your dick looks smaller.” Kwan found himself pinned against the wall.

“You think it looks puny?” Kwan shook his head. “My dick is as big as it always is!” he shot a look to the rest of the boys. “Right?”

“Yeah Dash, you got the biggest dick!” was the resounding response. The boys didn’t dare mess with Dash, as big dick or not, he still was jacked and could mess someone up. Though Dash’s outburst placed a seed of doubt in the guys’ heads. They could clearly see Dash was smaller than he was yesterday.

Danny would use his ghost powers to play on that seed of doubt and cultivate it. He looked down and admired his little surprise. When he left Dash last night he didn’t notice, but his cock was bigger, looks like his ghost powers transferred the size to him. Now that Dash let his ego do the talking the games could begin.

Over the next week, Danny visited Dash again and again, with each visit he took more of Dash’s size, increasing his own. Dash was reduced, from 10 inches to 8, from 8 to 6, from 6 inches to 4, with each overshadowing leaving Dash none the wiser.

He still thought he was the big jock on campus despite his dwindling size, but shrinking his dick wasn’t enough.

Danny has been training Dash’s body, he didn’t notice but his teammates did. His nipples had grown, bigger and more sensitive. Danny was now working three fingers into his tight ass and making Dash enjoy the glorious sensation of anal orgasms. He could now make Dash cum just playing with his nipples or fingering him. With every session, he made Dash taste his own cum, letting the flavor be etched into his tongue.

The jock was given a new work out routine when that strengthened his glutes. His ass had gotten bigger, and his legs had gotten thicker, which only made the contrast of his shrinking dick more arousing. Dash was becoming even more of a wet dream, just maybe not the kind he anticipated.

Danny also did some scent training, he took Dash’s pillowcase and used it to jerk off. He made sure the fabric took in his musk, which Dash breathed in every night. He made sure Dash got up close and personal with his crotch.

He was also giving Dash the most perverted of dreams on loop, but he wasn’t the top dog like in his usual sex dreams, he was everyone’s bitch, getting overpowered in the locker room and forced to suck dick, and as the days passed and his cock got smaller and smaller he enjoyed it.

In Dash’s original dreams he thought he was a stud, or what he thought was a stud, but even in his dreams he was a one and done. He pounded hard and fast and his partners just wailed for more, and when he came fast his partners always stroked his ego. Without Danny’s ghost powers stimulating his penis he’d have been a one-shot man, with his dick as limp as a noodle, but now as his cock was much smaller he was able to get hard and stay hard easier and longer.

When he woke up each day the dreams were like a fog, and the more he tried to remember these dreams a powerful desire welled up inside him. He didn’t realize it but he was looking at all the other dicks in the locker room with more hunger in his eyes.

It was finally time, Danny came to Dash one final time, to claim the rest of the boy’s dick. He waited outside the blonde’s window, as the jock was doing his fap session before bed, he tugged on his tiny tool and fingered his ass, like it was the most natural thing in the world when just a week ago the boy had no idea the joy of anal pleasure.

Dash came quickly, showering his pecs and abs in cum. The blonde acted on reflex, scooping up his own spunk and sucking his fingers clean. If the old Dash could see this he’d lose his mind. Danny palmed his now 8-inch dick, feeling it harden into an 11-inch beast. He was now bigger than Dash was hard, but it was time to take the last peg.

‘I’m gonna put these inches to better use, way more than you ever did Dash.’ Dash went to bed, nuzzling into his pillow, and moaning, his dick getting hard from the musk. Danny took him over. “I’m Dash Baxter and I have a puny baby dick, I’m the slut of the locker room. I’ll suck the cock of any guy bigger than me.” He made Dash say over and over, as he toyed with the tiny tool.

Dash came, shooting his load all over the mirror. He lost another inch. Danny fingered Dash’s ass wasting no time stuffing three fingers into his slutty hole. He didn’t touch his dick, one finger pinching his nipple as the anal hand thrust the fingers back and forth.

The blonde came again, making a mess all over his mirror. He took the mirror image, and modified it, making Dash see himself covered in cum on loop. Danny went back to playing with his cock, massaging his sweet spot as he tugged on the blonde’s penis. Dash’s penis pulsed and came as it shrank down to a tiny two incher. The size he belittled Danny over, but unlike the ghost hybrid who was a grower, Dash was a shower, what you see is all you will get.

Danny continued tugging on the jock’s cock, with his dick barely bigger than his thumb he could stay hard through a few orgasms. With each orgasm, his cock got more sensitive, and Danny had him tipping over the edge, non stop till he really did cover himself in cum.

He had Dash clean up the usual way, licking the semen off the mirror. He spread the semen over his muscles making his body shine, the smell of sex becoming heavy in the air. Danny put Dash to bed. This time he let Dash dream in full detail, sucking cock, taking cock, getting showered in cum.

Dash woke up having cum from his very sexual dream. He remembered everything, and he couldn’t believe he had such a dream, let alone cum from it. He tried to do his work out, but the smell of sex kept him hard. Even after he showed his tiny tool was demanding attention.

He went to school, and he couldn’t focus, he didn’t mess with anyone. His gaze kept drifting towards crotches and he was licking his lips. He’d seen everyone naked at one time or another, and he remembered their cocks. The jock tried to burn off some steam during gym class, but the time to shower was drawing near.

Normally Dash was the first into the showers so he can strip down and show off for everyone coming in, but today he was the second. Danny was there waiting for him, no towel. His soft 10-inch dick hanging between his legs. “Hey, Dash!” Danny stood there, his arms crossed.

“Hey FenTi...whoa.” he looked at Danny’s dick and it was so big. He gulped and found himself approaching the now hung hero, his cock rising at the sight.

Danny smirked at the sight, Dash’s tiny tool, hard, and adorably small, sexy in contrast to the rest of the jock. “I think you know what to do Dash.” His dreams and Danny’s overshadowed words rushed to the front of Dash’s mind.

“What are you saying Fenton, I’m the Slut of the Locker Room!” he said with all the gusto he had before. He gets on his knees and comes face to face with Danny’s crotch. The familiar musk beckons him forward. A tiny voice inside his head was crying out telling him to stop, but as soon as he got a whiff of that cock it was silenced.

Dash started to lick Danny’s dick, his testing licks coaxed the manhood to harden, dipping down before rising up, reaching 13 inches in length. He was bigger than Dash ever could get, the biggest cock he had ever seen, and Dash had hearts in his eyes as his ass throbbed at the sight of it. He went for it like a dog after a bone, he lapped at his shaft, every inch.

“Suck it!” Danny ordered.

Dash obeyed without question, sucking the boy’s cock into his mouth. He couldn’t suck it all, but he got 10 inches down, what he couldn’t fit in his mouth he stroked with his hand. Dash was in hog heaven, his mouth and throat stuffed, breathing through his nose and taking in the delicious musk.

He moaned in delight, and as he worked Danny’s penis his own tiny tool blew his load all across the floor. “Cumming from sucking a real man’s cock, good boy!” Dash’s eyes rolled up and he doubled his efforts on getting the hero off.

Dash’s mouth was so hot and wet, and his moans sent the most intense vibrations through his shaft. He moaned and came down the jock’s throat, his cock pulling back and flooding his mouth in cum. Dash lost it cumming again from the taste of Danny’s semen.

Danny was still hard even after the powerful orgasm. “Face down, ass up slut! I’m gonna pound that ass of yours!” Dash moaned and obeyed, sticking up his juicy ass, his hole begging to be taken.

He pushed in and claimed Dash’s virginity for his own. Danny wasn’t even halfway in when Dash came again. Danny was taking it slow, and by the time he was balls deep Dash released. The other boys came into the showers at this point hearing Dash moan as he spilled what made him a man.

This was not the scene they were expecting when they walked in, their captain, Dash Baxter on his hands and knees, with Danny Fenton behind him. Despite the surprise, the boys had their dicks hardening. “What’s going on in here?” Kwan asked.

Danny slapped Dash’s big ass and made it jiggle. “Tell them!”

Baxter looked up at all his friends and teammates and without missing a beat said. “I’m Dash Baxter and I have a puny baby dick, I’m the slut of the locker room. I’ll suck the cock of any guy bigger than me,” he said, and that was the trigger phrase.

The jocks and every guy who heard it, except Tucker, couldn’t remember Dash’s 10-inch monster, all they could remember was while their captain was a monster on the field he was a slut in the locker room. He had the smallest dick in school.

Towels hit the floor as the jocks pulled in and Dash got to work sucking cock, he grabbed some other guys’ dicks and began to jerk them off as Danny began to move. Everyone who saw Danny’s long hard cock knew he was the biggest in school and gave him mad respect. Since he had the biggest cock he was the only one who could satisfy Dash’s slutty hole. Not that Danny was a hog, once he was done with Dash’s ass he let everyone in the locker room have a turn.

“He loves being covered in cum guys don’t hold back!” Danny said as he pounded away as Dash’s ass. His stamina trumped all the others, he was still fucking Baxter by the time the jocks had showered Dash in semen. The blonde sucked so many cocks, as soon as he tasted cum he kept shooting his load. Add those to the repeated orgasms he had with Danny fucking him hard, he soon lost count.

His jock friends laughed as he came, and teased his body, slapping his juicy ass and pinching his nipples. Danny smirked as they helped solidify his standing as a slut.

The other guys in school got a turn as Danny finally came deep inside Dash, making him cum again. Kwan tried his ass while Tucker fucked his mouth. Both boys moaned as Dash pushed back onto Kwan’s rod and eagerly sucked the nerd’s penis. He never lost focus, jerking off the other guys, and moaning as some guys couldn’t wait and simply jerked off onto him. Getting showered in hot semen, simply pushed Dash over the edge.

With each orgasm he was forgetting his past, he wasn’t the big man on campus, he was the big slut on campus. He drained the balls of every Tom Dick and Harry in school, improving morale and school spirit. He was still a beast in sports, and his bullying ways were dead and gone. Tucker was impressed with the work Danny had done with Dash, he was a whole new man.

Danny was still his favorite, and when the day came where they all graduated Danny took responsibility and claimed Dash as his own. With his stamina he could satisfy Dash every night, all on his own. He thought his future after high school was gonna suck, boy was he wrong.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Patreon Reward


End file.
